Communication networks generally function to move data from a source to a destination through a network of nodes interconnected by point to point links. The links may be bi-directional communication paths between two connected nodes within the network. Data may be transmitted in packets and routed through intermediate nodes (e.g., routers and switches from a source to a destination in the network). Routing protocols implemented within the nodes of a network allow one or more components, devices, or modules of the node to correctly direct data to its appropriate next destination.